Cinco cosas que los Winchester cazaron
by mullu
Summary: Algunas escenas sueltas en la travesía de nuestros hermanos favoritos. Porque no todas las criaturas se espantan con sal.


**Cinco cosas que los Winchester cazaron (o no)**

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora:<p>

Escrito para Carolruga (para el Amigo Insivible Sin Fronteras 2011), que pidió dos de las cosas más difíciles para mí en este fandom: "no wincesto" y "humor" (de hecho, eso último se me complica en todos los fandoms). La primera creo que he sabido capearla, porque el amor fraternal también es amor, y finalmente, eso es lo importante. Con la segunda batallé valientemente, pero mucho temo que no salí victoriosa (estos chicos hacen que la melancolía se me cuele entre los dedos). En todo caso, a Carolruga le gustó ^^, y espero que también a ustedes.

Also, spoilers hasta el inicio de la séptima temporada.

* * *

><p>1. Doppelgangers<p>

**We don't want regular**

Esas verdades que te repites todos los días, eso que te permite seguir andando, levantarte por las mañanas, mirarte al espejo… piénsalo un poco. Si son tus creencias más profundas, si son las verdades que cimientan tu existencia, ¿por qué necesitas repetírtelas?

Algunas personas quieren lo que otros tienen. Otras quieren lo que aprenden a querer. Todos hemos sido condicionados para querer ciertas cosas, buscar ciertas vidas. Y a veces, cuando todo se rompe, cuando pierdes aquello que más querías, es cuando descubres lo que quieres.

Toda su maldita existencia, Sam Winchester solo quiso una vida normal.

.

- Este lugar es un refugio para marginales,- dice el hombre del circo, sin un ápice de vergüenza.- Siempre lo ha sido. Un lugar para aquellos que no encajan en ningún otro lugar. ¿Ustedes dos?- Los observa un segundo.- Deberían ir a la escuela, encontrar un par de chicas, tener dos punto cinco hijos. Vivir una vida normal.

.

Los primeros días sin Jess son duros. Extremadamente duros. No puede cerrar los ojos sin verla y cuando pasa demasiadas horas sin cerrar los ojos, empieza a verla de todos modos. Envuelta en llamas. Goteando sangre. Culpándolo.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste dormir?

- Porque soy un hermano increíble.

Lo es.

A Sam le toma un tiempo recordarlo. Solo vuelve a notarlo cuando la culpa ha recorrido su camino y se ha asentado en su estómago como un peso muerto, molesto pero manejable. Entonces despierta una tarde con una cuchara en la nariz y vuelve a tener 10 años, la carretera frente a sus ojos, eterna y constante, el olor a cuero, la risa fácil de Dean sobre la guitarra de algún tipo que tiene 20 años sin pisar un escenario, la complicidad de todos los secretos compartidos, la certeza de que alguien cubre siempre sus espaldas, los hoteles sin nombre, las peleas por el control remoto, las noches de pizza, las películas que han visto mil veces…

Durante años, Sam soñó con la vida que debió haber tenido. La vida que le arrebataron. Trabajó duro para conseguirla, y una noche, entre gritos y euforia, cargó sus esperanzas en una mochila y dejó todo atrás (los hoteles sin nombre, las personas sin rostro, los secretos compartidos, la carretera eterna, las peleas y las risas, las guerras de bromas). Durante cuatro años jugó a la normalidad, construyó un nuevo Sam, uno que no tenía raíces en un pasado oscuro y que podía tener un futuro brillante. Cercas blancas y casas con jardín. Diplomas y cenas de trabajo. Barbacoas de domingo con los vecinos. Dos punto cinco hijos. Era un Sam que tenía todo lo que siempre había querido (se lo repetía seguido).

Solo que no era él.

Es tan claro, de pronto.

Dean se sacude la botella de los dedos sin éxito y Sam deja escapar la risa desde el fondo del estómago (donde habitan culpas que no necesita ocultarle a su hermano). Tiene una misión y un hermano exasperante, demasiados secretos y alguien con quien compartirlos, todo el peso de la realidad y una vida que nunca quiso, llena de baches, rock anticuado y bromas tontas.

Pero es su vida.

.

- No queremos una vida normal,- responde sin esfuerzo.- Queremos esto.

.

* * *

><p>2. Fanáticos<p>

**Un tipo duro**

Dean Winchester es un tipo duro. Lo sabe todo el mundo. Escucha a Metallica y Mötorhead, vive de ganarle al billar a tipos con cara de estar buscados en varios estados, no come nada que no sangre y siempre dispara a la cabeza.

Lo sabe todo el mundo. O, en realidad, no lo sabe casi nadie. Porque Dean Winchester también es un tipo que cita a Patrick Swayze, se emociona como un niño con los spaghetti westerns que pillan a veces en los canales locales, toca la guitarra imaginaria a ritmo de sus solos favoritos y, aparentemente, se pone nervioso si se encuentra en la gasolinera con el tipo que hace del tal _Dr. Sexy_.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No,- responde Dean, y vuelve a mirar de reojo.

- Ya.

A Sam le gustaría decir que lo exaspera, pero la verdad es que a veces se pregunta cómo sobrevivió cuatro años sin esto. Todos los hoteles de carretera, todas las horas encerrados en el auto, los silencios de su padre, las ausencias… siempre Dean con alguna tontería, cogiéndolo por el cuello y clavándole los nudillos en la cabeza, haciendo bromas sobre su inexistente vida amorosa, poniendo colorante en su champú, portándose como un idiota delante de todas las chicas bonitas que tenían la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino… a veces Sam se pregunta si es una cualidad innata o una cultivada a través de años y años de intentar sacarle una sonrisa, un bufido, alguna reacción en medio de esa monotonía aparente de pueblos apenas recordados, tan parecidos uno al otro. Lo cierto es que todos sus recuerdos están plagados de Dean portándose como un…

- Imbécil.

Dean ni siquiera lo mira antes de responder.

- Perra,- dice en automático, y sigue aparentando que mira el conteo en el dispensador.

Sam sonríe.

- ¿Pasa algo con ese tipo? ¿Quieres que lo pruebe?- saca la cantimplora de agua bendita.

- ¡No!

El tipo voltea. Dean fija la vista en el dispensador. Sam guarda la cantimplora con media sonrisa.

- Si quieres un autógrafo, solo tienes que acercarte,- dice, rodando los ojos.- Es solo una persona, ¿sabes?

Dean responde con una mirada que podría exorcizar a cualquiera.

La mirada muere cuando el tipo se acerca y pregunta si les falta mucho. Dean abre y cierra la boca, pero no dice nada. Sam se pregunta si el tipo sonaría tan confiado si supiera lo que su hermano lleva detrás del cinturón (y en la bota, y bajo el asiento, y en la maletera).

- Mi hermano es fanático del programa,- dice de pronto.- Nos preguntábamos si le daría un autógrafo.

La expresión del tipo cambia inmediatamente. Tiene una de las sonrisas más producidas que Sam haya visto. Y Sam creció con Dean.

- ¿Así que te gusta el programa?

Dean asiente.

- ¿Tienes algo que pueda firmar?

Dean le pasa el mapa que lleva en el bolsillo. Sam rueda los ojos. Seguro que encima firma sobre algún cruce importante. El tipo garabatea sin perder la sonrisa un segundo, con un marcador negro que seguramente lleva para situaciones como ésta.

_Para el paciente nº1 en mi lista,_

_Dr. Sexy_

El pobre diablo ni siquiera usa su nombre.

Tampoco parece que a Dean le importe.

- Ni una palabra,- dice al subir al auto, amenazante (pero pasa el resto de tarde tocando la batería sobre el volante).

Sam no vuelve a mencionar el asunto. No ese día, en todo caso. Hay cosas que prefiere guardar para momentos especiales. Según que bicho les haya escupido las entrañas encima, lavar la ropa puede ser una tortura… y Dean sabe perfectamente que Sam tiene a Bobby en discado rápido.

.

* * *

><p>3. Vampiras lesbianas de Marte<p>

**Un interminable viaje de carretera**

El club está lleno de chicas de 20 con ropa que le robaron a sus hermanitas de 6 y tipos con un potencial desastre químico en el cabello. No es el tipo de lugar al que suelen ir, atestado de luces parpadeantes, tragos de colores y cuerpos que saltan al ritmo constante del remix interminable de lo que alguna vez fue una buena canción, pero es el único nexo que las víctimas parecen tener. Todas pasaron por allí antes de morir.

Sam escanea el lugar con una cerveza en la mano. Nada sospechoso. La música le martillea el cerebro y voltea para gritarle algo a Dean, pero se le olvida qué cuando lo encuentra moviendo los hombros al ritmo del martillo. Cruzan miradas y Dean cabecea todavía un par de veces, antes de quedarse quieto, carraspear y darle un trago largo a su botella.

- Aquí no hay nada raro,- grita sobre la música.- Aparte de lo obvio.

- Media hora más,- responde Sam. Nunca hace daño asegurarse.

Dean asiente y se gira hacia la barra. Le dice al barman algo que Sam no alcanza a oír y el tipo le entrega dos cervezas con una sonrisa que Dean devuelve. Hasta que encuentra la nota en la servilleta que dice "salgo a las 3". Sam se ríe alrededor de la botella. Dean voltea a mirarlo, confundido. Luego mira al barman, que vuelve a sonreír. Su cabeza se endereza como si tuviera un resorte. Esconde la nota y mira alrededor.

- ¿Crees que esto sea…?

- ¿Un bar gay?- No. Hay parejas de chicos en la pista de baile y algunas parejas de chicas, pero sobretodo, muchas chicas de tacones altos y faldas cortas intentando llamar la atención del idiota de turno. Tolerante, en todo caso.- No… debe ser que entre tanta ropa limpia tu necesidad de sobrecompensación se hace más evidente.

- Ja, ja,- responde Dean sin gracia y le lanza un codazo.

Son esas pequeñas cosas. Esas pequeñas cosas que le recuerdan que no está solo, que la noche no es tan oscura como el destino se empeña en hacerles creer, que siempre está Dean, con sus bromas tontas y sus codazos y un rostro que se ilumina de pronto como el de un niño.

- ¡Hey! ¿Y si…?

Sam suspira.

- No son vampiras lesbianas de Marte, Dean.

Que siempre está Dean, con su música repetitiva y reacciones que Sam ya conoce de memoria, convirtiendo en una vida lo que de otro modo no sería más que un interminable viaje de carretera.

.

* * *

><p>4. Espíritus<p>

**We don't want regular (reprise)**

Algunas personas quieren lo que otros tienen. Otras quieren lo que aprenden a querer.

- Tienes que prometer que no vas a intentar sacarme.

- ¿Qué?

- Busca a Lisa, ruega que te acepte. Haz barbacoas. Juega al fútbol. Vive una vida normal. _Promételo, Dean_.

Todo lo que ha hecho en su vida. Todo lo que _es_…

.

Una vez, cuando Sam tenía cuatro años, siguió a una mariposa hasta el otro lado del parque mientras Dean se hacía amigo de unos chicos para que les prestaran la pelota.

Si alguien piensa que algo tan simple no debería ser motivo de angustia para un niño con la vida de Dean Winchester… ha de ser alguien que nunca ha tenido a la persona más importante del mundo a su cuidado.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Sam no estaba.

Corrió por el parque con el corazón en la boca. Sam no estaba en los columpios, no estaba en la arena, no estaba con los chicos grandes, no estaba en la resbaladera. Corrió y corrió, y al borde de las lágrimas, vislumbró a lo lejos la mata de pelo castaño. Se acercó jadeando, con ganas de pegarle un grito. Pero cuando llegó encontró a Sammy sentado al borde de la carretera, viendo pasar los autos como si fuera algo fascinante.

Sammy tenía cuatro años, no era su culpa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sammy?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.- ¿Esperas al circo? Ya te he dicho que no aceptan a fenómenos tan chicos. Te puede pisar el elefante.

Sammy tiene esa mirada desde los tres meses. Entre enfadada e inocente y demasiado divertida para dejar de buscarla.

- Solo estaba mirando, Dean,- dijo molesto. Luego bostezó, largo y profundo, y Dean supo que era hora de volver a la habitación.

Sammy tenía cuatro años, no era su culpa dar un susto de vez en cuando. Dean, en cambio, tenía un trabajo. Un propósito en la vida. Solo uno.

.

Ben lo sigue como una sombra, aprende a reparar la camioneta y escucha sus cintas en una vieja casetera que encuentran en el garaje. Lo mira con esos ojos llenos de admiración inmerecida, como si Dean fuera más que la cáscara de un hombre, como si tuviera todas las respuestas. (Hace muchos, muchos años, cuando Sammy lo miraba así, Dean también creía que las tenía.)

Lisa es suave por fuera y fuerte por dentro. Sabe quién es y lo acepta en su casa. Sabe las cosas que oculta la oscuridad y duerme por las noches como si no las supiera. Se sienta a su lado cuando lo encuentra bebiendo y no grita, no pelea, no lo echa. En cambio, le da un beso en la mejilla y lo lleva a la cama, sin hacer preguntas. Lisa es perfecta. Todo lo que un hombre podría querer.

Dean no se pregunta por qué no es lo que él quiere. Su hermano pequeño está quemándose en el infierno. Nadie puede querer nada sabiendo eso.

Pero Sam regresa y Dean siente la obligación de proteger a Ben y Lisa, no las ganas de quedarse.

Vuelve a la carretera y nada es lo mismo. Sam está roto, incompleto, le falta la pieza más importante.

Todo lo que ha hecho en su vida, todo lo que _es_… Contra todos los consejos, contra todas las advertencias, busca a la mismísima muerte y recupera a su hermano. Hay un propósito en su vida y no son las cercas blancas. No son Ben y Lisa. Ni siquiera es cazar las cosas que oculta la oscuridad. No realmente.

.

Tener a Sam de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto es como una inyección de energía. Cosas que habían perdido el sentido vuelven a tenerlo. Bromas estúpidas salen de su boca cada cinco minutos solo para ver esa cara de exasperación que había extrañado tanto. Es como una rutina ensayada durante años. Encuentra el diario de Colt (sip, el mismo) entre un montón de papeles y se lo niega a Sam como si fueran esos niños que peleaban por el premio de la caja de cereales. Se pone espuelas y un poncho porque ¡van a viajar al viejo oeste! y salta sobre sus talones en anticipación. No recuerda la última vez que sintió esto, esta emoción burbujeante, inadulterada, la última vez que se sintió tan _vivo_. Es por el viejo oeste, lo sabe. Pero no es solo por el viejo oeste y eso lo sabe también.

Sam rueda los ojos e intenta limpiarse mierda de caballo de las botas antes de seguirlo hasta el pueblo con uno de esos gestos suyos.

A Dean se le ocurre que Muerte ha hecho trabajo doble. Que Sam no es el único que ha recuperado su pieza más importante.

.

* * *

><p>5. Epifanías<p>

**Epifanías**

Queremos lo que otros tienen. Queremos lo que aprendemos a querer. Nos decimos cada día que seremos felices cuando lo obtengamos. Nos decimos cada día que somos felices cuando lo obtenemos.

Pero hay una diferencia entre las cosas que queremos y las que necesitamos. Y las cosas que necesitamos… son más difíciles de descubrir.

Salvo que tengas una epifanía bajo las estrellas, apoyado en el parabrisas de la única casa que conoces, compartiendo una cerveza con la persona más importante del mundo.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Dean.

Sam asiente.

- Lucifer está dormido.

Hay una diferencia entre las cosas que queremos y las que necesitamos. Dean necesita un propósito. Sam necesita sentirse aceptado tal como es. No es una vida perfecta, pero nadie tiene todo lo que quiere… y Dean es consciente de pronto de qué pocas personas tienen la suerte de encontrar lo que necesitan.

Mira a Sam un segundo, a través de la vida imposible que han llevado. Se encoge de hombros.

- Más cerveza para nosotros,- dice.

Sam deja escapar una risa.

Dean alza la botella y sonríe con él.

.


End file.
